Genevieve North
40px|right|link=:Category:Rebels|Rebel |image= |story= The wizard of Oz |role= Be the next Good witch of the North |powerfulqualities= Magic, create protection spells, find the right/safe road to follow. |age= 16 |alignment= |roommate= Judy Gale |heartsdesire= People have to know that a cute smile and little of magic is not everything, i can do so much more that only appears a pair of pages of a book. |magictouch= I am a witch, i can do magic. But especially, don't matter that i have lost, it somehow always know what road to follow. |romancestatus= I don’t have somebody special, but he can be in the next chapter of my story. |cursesmoment= When i try say my opinion, people interrupt me or changed the conversation, if like they don't listening to my words. |favsubject= Good magic mastery, miss Fairy Queen understands me perfectly, in terms of magic and the life. |leastfavsubject= Kingdom Management, it’s so difficult to be the next counselor and guide of a whole country. |bffea= Malcolm Wizard }} For the good witch, a smile or a kind gesture it's everything. But our dear Genevieve don't want to be judged just for her beautiful smile. She wants to be happy, just like she really is. 'Biography' Personality Genevieve is the only daugther of the Good witch of the North, Locasta Tattypoo. A kind and patient girl that is willing to give help to others, but in spite of their wise advice, people seem to don't listen to her carefully, which makes think she is being completely ignored and this demotivate her and despair her. This turns out to be comical, because when she get upset or impatient, you hear a comment about "that's not the behavior of a good witch" or only her friends are left looking at her with astonishment as it is not just a pretty face who does not defend himself and her opinions. Appearance She has long wavy/curly hair in purple colors, with turquoise eyes and beige skin with pink lips. She wears a dress of purple colors (it represents the northern division of Oz, Gillikin country, where everything is purple), white (as all good witches of the north use it) and blue with some silver details (a personal touch of her and to match). She wear short sleeves similar to a royal dress, white skirt with blue folds and a purple corset with butterfly shape adorned with a damask pattern. A white pearl necklace with the initial of her name (and the first letter of "good witch"), socks with gradient from purple to white, wears purple heeled shoes with a silver bow in front and a blue stone in them and wears two hair clips (one in the shape of a magic wand) Fairy tale – The wizard of Oz What is their Destiny Genevieve would be the next Good witch of the North that guide to Dorothy (I mean Judy Gale) to follow the yellow brick road. History TBA Relationships Family Locasta Tattypoo Mother of Genevieve and ruler of the Gillikin country, she's and her daughter have a distant comunication, not only for her ruler duties, is that Locasta has a concept of the perfect good witch that she thinks if Genevieve's needs to follow. Mombie Mombie is the Wicked witch of the North and grandmother of Genevieve. She was the good witch of the north, but when the new good witch ascends, atomaticly past her role to convert himself into the wicked witch of the North. Her it's lovable grandmother and a kind heart woman, but others think that she's so evil. She has problems with her daugther Locasta about the ideas of what is good witch and that Genevieve's have to be, because she it's ok with that Genevieve can chosen her own destiny. Friends Malcolm Wizard Son of Merlin the Wizard. Judy Gale Daugther of Dorothy Gale. Hunter Huntsmand Son of the huntsman. Fleur Le E'nchantess Daugther of the Enchantress from the story of The Beauty and the Beast. Romance Oliver Zed Oliver it's the son of the wizard of Oz and he's in love with Genevieve North for long time ago, but him never has tell her. With the time pass of time, Genevieve started to note this "love affection" and fall in love with him too. Later confess they feelings each other and started to goin out like a couple, but... Judy Gale it's not sure about this relationship. Enemies I don't think that she has one. Pet Genevieve has her silver dragon Agnes, he's was good friend of her family over the years. Gallery File:Genevieve_North_First_Chapter_style_by_starfirerencarnacion.png|Genevieve North - First Chapter style Notes -Genevieve North, Malcom wizard, Judy Gale and Oliver Zed was be created by Imaginary0girl08 (Imaginary0girl08) 15:31, November 11, 2018 (UTC) -More info soon Category:Wizard of Oz Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Imaginary0girl08 Category:Emerald City High